<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Melody Of A Clouded Mind by CricketBones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672940">The Melody Of A Clouded Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketBones/pseuds/CricketBones'>CricketBones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Memories, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, brook is so gay, but doesn’t understand it, poor grandpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketBones/pseuds/CricketBones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in memory of guilt, and skeletal thoughts and clouded solos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brook &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Brook &amp; Rumbar Pirates (One Piece), Brook/Calico Yorki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Melody Of A Clouded Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you are alone for the time it takes for skin to rot from the ivory bones, and for the boards to rot into the endless tide, you truly realize how much you miss the melody of life.</p><p>From the simplest sounds, such as the seagulls racking call from the docks, or the men’s laughter at a joke you expressed, to the more dear, such as the praise of a man, or the plinking of salt water on ivory; you miss it.</p><p>When such sounds are around, you may take them for granted, however you soon come to realize what a void such things leave you in, and how they do indeed tax you too along with them.</p><p>The melody of the clouded mind is one of a complex, however repetitive guilt, a mix of the fading laughter from people who long since have been buried by your own hands below your floorboards, and of sorrowful notes of a dying ships last rasps. The base of such a melody however remains the concept of if.</p><p>If I had to do it again, would I.</p><p>If we did it again, would we.</p><p>If I did that, would we have.</p><p>If I had said those three words, would his hand still be on my own.</p><p>...</p><p>The melody of a clouded mind haunts the hull, and the empty cabins echo its notes onto the ears of a lone honest soul, not a husk as its singers are.<br/>It’s singers now belong to one body, and one mind.<br/>A mind that at its core, wishes for sunlight, but...god, does he fear its touch. </p><p>The fear of hope is driven from the hand of death, a hand that ever approaches with a friendship that can not be truthfully, or blissfully ignored by a lone man in such a position.</p><p>But..</p><p>It must be at least put aside for now.<br/>For one hand is still being held in the souls own.<br/>The hand of a promise. The promise of a life beyond the clouded melody, beyond the graves and beyond the mist.<br/>But..that hand seems so far sometimes, and sometimes, he questions if he should let go, but those questions are soon overtaken with the beginning notes of a child’s song.<br/>A song that is the symbol of this adventures end, and one of its scars.</p><p>The melody of a clouded mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>